Anne Angel
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Tomorrow and Connor's Daughter is coming to live in Sunnydale with Grandpa Spike.
1. Coming Home

Hey, Okay short summary. Only the kids belong to me, the adults are all Joss's. Tomorrow (Spike and Buffy's) and Connor (Angel and Darla's) had Anne. Tomorrow and Connor were living in Hollywood where Tom was a famous actress, which is why Anne was in Boarding School, but still close enough to see her parents. Anne is now fourteen when her parents are murdered. She is going to live with Spike, because Spike won't let anybody else keep her, including Angel and Cordy. Brian (Angel and Cordy's), Jessica (Riley and Faith's), and Violet (Willow and Xander) are in college and back for spring break.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Bloody Hell, I cannot believe Tomorrow would leave Annie with Nuns," Spike sighed as he cautiously approached the convent. "Like a Catholic Boarding School would do her any good." He smiled remembering the little blonde Annie of about five playing soccer with Brian, Jessica, and Violet, who were more than twice her age. "Poor kid, she doesn't have a clue that I'm here to take her back to Sunnydale forever. She thinks she's just spending spring break with Grandpa Spike."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
The car ride back to Sunnydale from L.A., usually a quick and relaxing trip was both long and awkward as neither Spike nor Anne, as she preferred to be called, was willing to talk.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well Annie, you can go up to your mom's old room and start unpacking, I'll call you for dinner," Spike said too cheerfully as they walked through the door. "The whole family knows you're coming today so I'm preparing extra just in case they decide to barge in as they tend to do."  
  
"Thanks Grandpa, but I'm kind of tired, maybe I'll just have dinner upstairs while I'm unpacking. I'll see everyone, but not yet, maybe tomorrow" and as the last word escaped her throat she bolted upstairs in tears.  
  
"She knows," Spike thought in shock, "I don't know how she knows, but she knows."  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Annie," He soothed sitting down on the bed where she was crying. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, that you had to find out some other way. I know you must hate me."  
  
"Grandpa" a teary voice from under the pillow answered. "Do you know about the visions?"  
  
"Of course I do. I just didn't think you had them."  
  
"I never told mom. I saw them. I saw what happened and he stared straight at me and told me I was next. That I would die just like them."  
  
"You won't ducks, I promise. This house is protected and nothing is getting at you as long as you are here with me, I promise. Now you need sleep. I'll get rid of everyone and we can talk more in the morning about how much exactly do you know, just rest now."  
  
"But I'm too scared" she sighed with a yawn and fell back against her pillow asleep.  
  
"More of Buffy in her than Tomorrow or Connor." Spike worriedly acknowledged as he closed the door. "She'll be a real handful and now she's on my hands." 


	2. Welcoming Committee

"Uncle Spike was acting stranger than usual," Jessica said as she, Violet, and Brian sat down to eat at Brian's house after Spike had shooed them out.  
  
"Seriously," Violet agreed. "We're only here for a few weeks and we hardly ever get to see Anne. Why couldn't we see her?"  
  
"He looked really depressed too." Brian added. "I never thought anyone could brood worse than my dad. Not at all, like the type of guy who just got his granddaughter for a few weeks. Something's up."  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing back so early? I thought you were going to welcome Anne home," Cordy asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"We tried but we were unceremoniously kicked out of the house." Brian told his mom as she came over to the table.  
  
"Well he doesn't get a lot of time with Anne since she and her parents live in L.A. maybe he just wanted some quiet time with her to reconnect. I'm sure you'll see her." Cordy assured them as she grabbed a glass of water and kissed Brian goodnight before she went back upstairs to warn Angel that their evening alone was cancelled on account of kids.  
  
"Why didn't Tomorrow and Connor come down?" Violet asked. "They're always so cool to be with."  
  
"Unless he's your brother." Brian informed her. "I think they're still filming the third Slayer Movie. Yet another pointless vampire movie excuse for them to make out on film and win Oscars for it."  
  
"It's still weird to think that those movies are Sunnydale and our families before we were born." Jessica smiled. "People leave thinking our lives are these great epic adventure stories when it's more like a patrol before massive amounts of homework."  
  
"At least you don't have to watch your parent's characters being best friends knowing it's going to end in me and divorce." Violet acknowledged. "I hear people saying how they wished the Willow and Xander characters would date and I have to stifle a laugh."  
  
"But you still see your dad." Jessica pointed out. "I never even got to meet mine. The only father figure I have is an annoying older brother who thought he could control me until mom taught me some cool moves and I used them on him. Sure I got in trouble when she found out, but he never picked on one of my dates again."  
  
"My parents won't even let me date," Violet sighed. "It's about the only thing they can agree on anymore, but they won't tell me why, just that premarital sex is bad, especially with vampires."  
  
"I'm still worried about Anne." Brian stated. "I'm sorry, but I worry about my niece and I still wish she could have stayed with us instead of all alone with Uncle Spike."  
  
"But he needs the company" Violet countered. "He's been all alone since Aunt Buffy died and Tomorrow and Connor left. She's all he has right now."  
  
"Not true," Jessica said, "Uncle Spike has always had all of us. We're a family." 


	3. What happened that Night?

It was a foggy night outside the Bronze. Perfect vampire weather for sneaking a snack and Anne was ready for them. Suddenly she saw one with a boy her age, she quickly jumped into motion and the vampire was dust.  
  
As the glowing golden vision leaned over him, Peter just had to ask, "Who are you?"  
  
"Anne Angel," she smiled before she drifted back into the fog leaving Peter confused why an angel would be interested in saving him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Annie, Luv, we need to talk," Spike shook her gently to wake her from her dream.  
  
"Just a little more sleep," Anne groaned.  
  
"Nope, you need to get out of bed." Spike persisted. "Your grandma would stay in bed forever if I'd let her, but she could always smell a good breakfast and would come down. Now are you coming down to discuss what we're going to do or am I going to have to drag you blankets and all down the stairs?"  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up." Anne groaned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So since you have visions I assume you know that the Scoobies are a little more than meets the eye." Spike asked over pancakes.  
  
"Well," Anne thought, "You're a vampire like Grandpa Angel, Daddy, and Mommy. Grandma Buffy, Great Aunt Faith, and Jessica are slayers that kill vampires. Great Aunt Willow and Violet are witches. Grandma Cordy, Great Uncle Xander, and Brian are normal as far as I know."  
  
"Well Cordy's a half-demon," Spike corrected, "but very good. Now that means that you have slayer and vampire blood running through your veins, which is a dangerous combination, since the only other person to have that blood is."  
  
"Mom" Anne answered sadly.  
  
"What happened that night?" Spike asked. "I know it's hard for you, but it's important that I know as much as you know so I can help protect you. I went to visit your parents and I found the bodies, but no clues. What happened?"  
  
"A gang of bad vampires in an alleyway. There were only about six when mom and dad got there, but like forty more showed up almost immediately. It was a really gross battle with dust and blood flying everywhere and then when mom and dad were finally pinned down an older vampire with a patch over his eye came in and finished them. He was the one that told me I was next."  
  
Spike hugged his granddaughter, "Annie, you're safe her you have to believe me. I'm not going to let him near you. You're safe," he repeated more to convince himself then her, "You're safe." 


	4. The Decision

"No. You can' t leave me." Anne cried.  
  
"Grandpa Angel and I are just going for a short trip. You'll be fine with Grandma Cordy and Brian." Spike explained.  
  
"You're going to L.A. to track down the vampire with a patch. He killed mom and dad in an ambush. What makes you think he won't kill you?" Anne glared. "Haven't I lost enough people in my life? I won't lose you too."  
  
"That's why I'm taking Peaches, between the two of us we stand a better chance."  
  
"Better chance of what, of one of you coming back, which one? I need to know how to prepare the family that is already grieving. It'll be easier if we know which one to expect back."  
  
"Look I'm quite a few centuries older than you and according to your parents your guardian and if I say I'm going away for a few days I don't have to answer to you." Spike screamed becoming enraged. "Pet." He softened after he saw her face as she ran up the stairs and locked the door to her room. He knew it was a feudal gesture. That they both knew he could knock that door down easily. "Annie, I'm sorry, but this is something I feel I have to do and it's been a long time since someone was here trying to protect me."  
  
"I can't loose another person. I hate this. I hate him for killing my parents and I hate the fact that no matter what I say you and Grandpa Angel are going after this guy. So since I have no choice I'll be downstairs with my packed suitcase in fifteen minutes, but it doesn't mean I have to like it or approve of what you're doing." As Spike was leaving, he heard her softly saying, "Please protect them on their quest."  
  
No one had prayed for him in years and he could almost feel the power of the prayer working on him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Anne, how are you sweetie?" Cordy cried running down the stairs to hug her granddaughter. They both knew what Spike and Angel were up to and how dangerous this type of mission was. They were also both still recovering from the devastating loss of Tomorrow and Connor. "It's okay honey. I know. I know. We'll help each other pass the time." She soothed pushing a stray strand of hair out of Anne's face. "Come on our men have a mission and there are three UC Sunnydale students eagerly waiting to see you in the kitchen, where I believe we'll find some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies." 


	5. The New Scooby Gang

"You seem to be holding up." Brian stated walking into the spare room where Anne was staying.  
  
"Well then you're not looking hard enough. I'm a wreck Brian, and I really don't need my hip-cool Uncle trying to get me to discuss my feelings, because you wouldn't like what you hear."  
  
"Hey I'm not the enemy."  
  
"Sorry I seem to have trouble defining the difference between friend and enemy anymore. My parents lied to me about who they were, my grandfathers decide to go on a suicide mission, and the rest of my family is acting like nothings wrong."  
  
"We're just doing what we think is best for you."  
  
"Shouldn't I be able to decide that? Look, I'm heading towards the Bronze. I had a vision about it and I think it might happen tonight."  
  
"You're not going out. At least not without me."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah your mom and your grandma were good at taking care of themselves too, where are they? I'm coming."  
  
"Alright, but you better not slow me down. And don't think that because my parents are dead that you're just going to start telling me what to do, because I don't answer to anyone, especially not you, Jessica, and Violet, who I know you're going to call to meet us there."  
  
"It's great to have you back Anne."  
  
"It's good to be back in action. The Sisters hated me sneaking out to patrol and I haven't been able to sneak away from Grandpa Spike yet. Well let's organize, we're missing valuable Bronzing Time." 


	6. Things of Bronze

"Who was she?" Peter asked Brian, Violet, and Jessica that had come running out of the Bronze in time to see Anne dust the vampire and drift off into the fog. "Please, you must know who she is."  
  
"You're safe now." Jessica comforted Peter. "Why don't you call it a night and go get some sleep. By tomorrow you'll have forgotten all about her."  
  
"No, please help me." Peter begged looking directly at Violet.  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry." Violet shook her head as the three cousins started to head in the direction Anne had been going in. "But I can tell you she is who she said she was." Violet smiled backwards.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What was that?" Brian asked both girls.  
  
"Oh come on Bri, he was incredibly taken by her." Jessica shrugged. "One of the problems of being a slayer is being beautiful and having guys fall all over you. I know I have that problem."  
  
"Guys fall all over you because they've heard the rumors that you're easy." Violet teased. "Brian I know you want to protect Anne, we all do, but with all the pain she's going through maybe dating a love-at-first-sight innocent wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
"Yeah well she's probably halfway home by now so I'll head back." Brian said.  
  
"And you wouldn't be saying that here so you can cut across campus and see your girlfriend who's spending the break doing her research paper on Chaucer would you?" Jessica winked at Violet.  
  
"That is none of your business," Brian playfully scolded them. "Now goodnight you two. I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaving them at a crossroads.  
  
"He and Beth are so cute together." Violet smiled.  
  
"Yeah they kind of remind me of how Tomorrow and Connor were together." Jessica said before she realized the implication of what she had just said. "I mean."  
  
"It's okay I know." Violet acknowledged. "It feels weird knowing they're dead, but do us all a favor and watch what you say in front of Anne." 


	7. Jessica takes Action

"You know a lot of people believe that the Bronze is the best place to meet guys." Jessica casually remarked to Anne the next day.  
  
"Just because the guy I saved last night was cute doesn't mean I'm going to start dating." Anne retorted.  
  
"Start Dating, Didn't the nuns ever have guys over for dances and stuff," Jessica asked in shock.  
  
"I guess. I never went to the dances. I can grieve just fine without a guy's shoulder to cry on, don't worry about me. I have plenty of time to start dating. It's just not going to be anytime soon."  
  
"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about." Jessica started, but the doorbell rang and Anne had to leave to answer it since Grandma Cordy and Brian were out. In fact, Brian hadn't been back since they went Bronzing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I get it now. You really are Anne Angel. Daughter to Connor and Tomorrow Angel." Peter said offering her flowers. "I wanted to thank you for saving me last night."  
  
"Tomorrow Summers." Anne stated.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"My mom kept her maiden name. She said Tomorrow Angel sounded like the name of a prostitute."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Look I'm sorry I kind of vanished on you last night, but I had to get home."  
  
"No, I totally respect that. I was just wondering when you were going to be saving people at the Bronze again so I could maybe see you again."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea. See I just moved back into town to live with my grandfather and my whole family's kind of crazy just now, but maybe in a couple of months with things start to settle down."  
  
"She'll be at the Bronze on Friday." Jessica said coming in. "She'd love to save you a dance. I'll make sure she doesn't slip away again."  
  
"Great. Well I'll see you both Friday." Peter cheerfully smiled closing the door behind him as he left before Anne could change her mind.  
  
"He's sweet, He's funny, and he actually wants to date you. Please go for me and Violet. We want you to have some fun in your life." Jessica begged.  
  
"Alright, but you can't make me enjoy it." Anne scolded.  
  
"Oh don't worry, he'll make you enjoy it better than anybody else could. I have a good feeling about him." 


	8. Guilt

"Spike" Angel sighed looking over at the occupant of the seat next to him in the bar.  
  
"Don't say it Peaches." Spike warned.  
  
"We've looked all over L.A., checked out every source I know three different times. Let's face it this guy is gone. He left no paper trail and could be anywhere including Sunnydale."  
  
"I want Anne safe. She's not going to be safe until we kill this guy."  
  
"News flash: Anne's never going to be safe." Angel screamed angrily. As Spike was leaving, he grabbed him. "Death is hard on all of us. We all lost Tomorrow and Connor. We all lost Buffy not just you. You're treating this like your own personal crusade against anyone who would deface her memory. Tomorrow was an amazing person and it was wonderful that she was turning the books you wrote about Buffy into movies, but the movies can't bring Buffy back and finding their killer won't bring Tomorrow and Connor back. Anne's scared. She's never told anyone about her power until she opened up to you. She doesn't understand what it's like to be a slayer. Now she's living in a strange city with family she hardly knows and the one person who's familiar to her and could train and help her is too busy fighting the guilt that he couldn't save his daughter like he couldn't save his wife. It's not your fault that they died. Buffy and Tomorrow did what they did willingly. But it is your fault if you leave that scared little girl sitting at home not knowing what's going to happen to her or if her grandfather's coming back, because you see she feels just as alone as you do. Maybe you can help each other."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Cordy walked downstairs at midnight she was surprised to hear the television on and a painfully familiar voice. "Honey, come to bed." She begged Anne watching home movies they had of Tomorrow and Connor.  
  
"They were great parents. I know some people think that making all those movies and all the fame separated them from me, but it is not true. I went home almost every weekend and on school holidays went to the set. They loved me a lot and were proud of showing me off. Mom even e-mailed me every few hours when she had a break and was in her trailer. That's what mom did on breaks, she wrote to me. The e-mails were never really long, but it helped us talk about stuff. I could talk to her about my problems. The only reason they put me in the school was to keep some order in my life and to protect me. I guess they thought that the sisters and all the crucifixes would stop any stray vampires from attacking me. They protected me and I couldn't protect them."  
  
"Anne, your fifteen, it's not your job to save your parents." Cordy hugged her granddaughter as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Yes it is. Grandma Buffy was saving Great Grandma Joyce from a killer robot and Mom was fighting without her powers because they hadn't come yet, but mine have and I should have done something. Why didn't the vision come the day before when I could have helped? Why couldn't I save them? 


	9. Memories

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Anne whined.  
  
"You're staying in Sunnydale now. So, you're going to have a Sunnydale Education. Your mom liked Sunnydale High." Spike reassured her.  
  
"Alright, but I'm not used to public school. I've never been in a school with boys. Sure, I've hung out with them at parties and stuff, but being in the classroom with them and what am I going to wear? The sisters made us wear uniforms even for P.E. What do you wear to a public high school with no uniform? I'm going to look like a total dork and that's not even considering the fact that it's my parent's high school and they were legends there, being Miss Popular Pop-Star and Mr. All-American Valedictorian."  
  
"Annie, you're rambling. First off, ignore that boys exist inside as well as outside the classroom. Second, Violet and Jessica offered to help you go shopping for a new back-to-school wardrobe. Third, you're a special person, as special as your parents, no more no less, well maybe more special than your dad, but that's just because you have Summer genes. The point is you'll be fine here in Sunnydale. This place is a part of your heritage. Just think of it as going to the set of the Slayer Movies everyday and Great-Grandpa Giles will be waiting in the library."  
  
"But Great-Grandpa died two years ago in England."  
  
"My point is as much as this family has done for that school you should feel like you own the place. Would have been destroyed more times then I can remember if Buffy hadn't stepped in, Tomorrow too for that matter. Although she didn't like to tell me about the narrow escapes, just smiled and said that she stopped an attack and left it at that. It will be hard. I'm not going to lie to you and say that everything will be as safe and secure as the convent. You're standing right on top of the Hellmouth after all, but it's possible to survive and I'll be here to train with you every afternoon."  
  
"Thanks grandpa. It means a lot."  
  
"Oh and before I forget Cordy dropped off this video tape for you earlier, said she wanted you to keep it and not to be outdone I found this old CD with 'Tomorrow,' 'Family,' and 'Best Friend' on it. I remembered your mom singing them to you when you were little."  
  
"I remember. I have a copy. I listened to it every night, when I couldn't hear the real thing, but I wasn't sure if it was okay here."  
  
"Annie, I know I can be a bit possessive and scary when it comes to my girls, but you're one of those girls. Be more worried about the first guy who comes through that door, then upsetting me. You need to remember your mom. I loved my baby and her making that CD was some of the happiest times this family had. Hearing voices from the past maybe painful, but also welcoming. It's a very bittersweet experience. So, I better let you get some sleep if you're going to burn a hole in my credit card clothes shopping tomorrow."  
  
As Spike left the room he could hear, "I'm your Tomorrow, yeah I'm your destiny. I'm your Tomorrow. Put a little faith in me. I'm your Tomorrow. Always and forever. I'm your Tomorrow in fair and foul weather. I'm your Tomorrow"  
  
"Pero tu eres, Sangre de mi sangre" Spike smiled as a tear rolled down from his eyes. 


	10. Shopping

"The guy from the alley actually asked her out for Friday?" Violet squealed as they were shopping the next day. "That is so big!"  
  
"Not as big as Uncle Spike opening his wallet. I haven't seen him do that since Tomorrow still lived at home." Jessica commented looking at a blue sundress and holding it up to Anne. "This is perfect for Friday."  
  
"Grandpa Spike just wants me to not feel like I'm completely coming in and taking over his house and life. Which is in essence what I'm doing. And why is this whole dancing with the guy at the Bronze on Friday thing such a big deal? I'm more worried about starting school on Monday," Anne sighed.  
  
"Are you kidding? Please, you are not intruding on Uncle Spike. He's been so lonely since your family left for L.A. You're really good for him. As for school, all of us have survived Sunnydale High. Just find a small group of friends for moral support." Violet suggested, "I don't know what I'd have done without Brian and Jessica."  
  
"Don't worry about living up to any of us," Jessica added. "Do your own thing. No one expects you to be head cheerleader like your mom or Valedictorian like Connor, Brian, and Violet or cut class and be a goof off like Uncle Xander. Decide for yourself what makes you happy. And wearing this dress at the Bronze on Friday will definitely make you happy." 


	11. Sunnydale High

"Hey" Peter smiled as he walked into the Sunnydale High School Library and saw Anne. His smile quickly faded when he saw that she had been crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The entire school hates me. I'm the last person in a long line of my family to go to this school and they treat me like I don't belong, just because I lived in L.A." Anne sighed. "I didn't expect to be the most popular girl at school, but I thought at least a few people would be civil to me."  
  
"Give them time. Your family is an icon at this place and that's why they're scared of you. They don't know where you'll fit in, but they know that you'll take over whatever group you join. They feel like their place at the school is in jeopardy."  
  
"They think they're on a game show?" Anne giggled, "Sorry, it's just been kind of a rough day and I needed to crack a joke."  
  
"Well now that you're feeling better, I need to get the book I was looking for and head to fourth period." Peter said getting up.  
  
"Hey, since we seem to keep bumping into each other. Mind telling me your name?" Anne asked.  
  
"Peter," He exclaimed a little too loudly. "It's Peter," he said softly. Anne then proceeded to crack into a hysterical fit of laughter. "What's so funny about my name?"  
  
"Anne and Peter, Diary of Anne Frank, Two Jewish children hiding from the Nazis in occupied Holland share their first kiss." Anne explained.  
  
"That's kind of nice. Did they stay together?" Peter asked.  
  
"No. They would have, but they were captured and died at separate concentration camps. Anne's father Otto found her diary and had it published after her death to honor her life."  
  
"That's lovely. Hey, have you thought of doing that for your parents?" Peter asked. "Writing a story about them I mean. It just might help with the healing process and give you something to focus on besides fitting in at a new school."  
  
"Thanks Peter. You've really helped make this day a lot better."  
  
"Well save me a dance on Friday and we'll call it even."  
  
"See you Friday," Anne smiled as Peter left. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all. 


	12. Dear Diary

A/N Kitty was the name of Anne Frank's Diary so bear with the references. This chapter will explain more of Anne's past and set up a new twist in the story arc.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dear Kitty,  
  
My parents' names were Tomorrow Summers and Connor Angel. My mom was the most beautiful person I've ever met. It wasn't just her glamorous Hollywood elegance either, though she had more of that than most other actresses had in their little pinkies. She was a kind, caring person who would go out of her way to help people. She was a savior who just happened to be a singer turned actress. She became famous for her Slayer Movies, although she did other works, they never seemed as important to her, or to the audience. There was something so believable about her portrayal of Buffy. Maybe that's because she was the real Buffy's daughter and was reenacting the most important moments in my family's history. My Grandma Buffy died of a brain tumor when mommy was still a Music major at UC Sunnydale. She moved home with Grandpa Spike after that. Left her sorority and they clung to each other over the grief. Dad said he felt left out but understood that mom didn't mean to exclude him, she and grandpa just had to mourn in their own way. That's why mom did the Slayer Movies, not for money or fame, although she got those. No, mom did the movies to remember grandma.  
  
Mom always said it was the biggest thrill to find out she was pregnant with me. She said I helped her capture the pure joy my grandma must have felt with her. That I was the most wonderful award she'd ever been given. Can you imagine being told you're more precious than an Oscar? Well I was, and it was proven over and over again. That's why I couldn't tell her I'd become like her. See my mom loved me and she loved her night job, but she didn't want me involved. She wanted me safe in bed with a stuffed animal and a crucifix to protect me.  
  
Dad was different. Dad knew I would become a part of the legacy. I could have told him. I almost did a couple of times, but I knew he'd tell mom and I'd never be given a chance. Sometimes I think dad suspected, but he never let on. He and mom were so affectionate with each other. I mean they would just look into each other's eyes and know what the other one was thinking. I hardly ever saw them apart. They'd probably be happy that they died together, because they're still together somewhere. They truly loved each other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"And me," Anne thought as she put down her pen and placed her diary on the coffee table. "Well even Nobel Prize winning writers need snack breaks." Anne got up, walked into the kitchen, and screamed. There in front of her was her mother. 


	13. Not the First

"Mom," Anne cried running to the figure.  
  
"That's not Tomorrow," Spike screamed coming in and getting between Anne and the Figure before them. "It's the First in Buffy's body."  
  
"Spike, I'm not the First." The figure assured him. "If I was, you'd be going crazy right about now. I'm real. I would have come sooner, but Tomorrow and I had a long talk."  
  
"Buffy, but how?" Spike asked coming over and hugging her deeply. "God I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too." Buffy sighed sadly, "but I can't stay very long, two hours if I'm lucky. I just had to come meet my granddaughter."  
  
"Grandma," Anne asked hesitantly. "The grandma that died before I was born. Mom never told me how much we look like you. Everyone always avoided the subject when I was around."  
  
"I'm sorry I've never come to see you sweetie." Buffy started crying. "But until Tomorrow came and talked to me I had no idea what was going on down here. I had no idea you existed. When I found out, I just had to come and find out about you."  
  
"You'd be proud of her Buf," Spike stated still holding onto Buffy as if his arms could keep her indefinitely. "She's becoming a Slayer. Still hasn't gone out on patrol yet, but she's ready to take care of herself. Just like you and Tomorrow."  
  
"Take care of her Spike. She'll be in danger and she needs you. Anne, it was wonderful to meet you. You're everything I imagined you would be. Be careful and listen to your Grandfather. He knows how to help Slayers survive." Suddenly Buffy looked like she heard something, "I love you both," And with that she vanished right out of Spike's arms.  
  
"Bloody Hell," was all Spike could say, before he collapsed onto the floor mumbling, "I lost her again. I lost her again."   
  
"And she's what's important." Anne glared at him, "It all makes perfect sense. Mom and I look like her. That's why we're so important to you, because we embody her memory and as long as we're alive, a part of her is too. Well what happens if I die before I give you another Buffy look-alike, what if I have a son instead, what if I cut and dye my hair in a strange way so I don't look like her? Would you still care? Would you still have anything to live for?"  
  
"Annie."  
  
"No, I can't deal with this right now. I'm going over to Violet's for awhile." 


	14. The Harris Household

Hey everybody- If you want to know what happened that made Willow divorce Xander read 'Where Were You On Our Wedding Day.' It explains the divorce perfectly and is a really good story.  
  
Shadowz- No Peter is not the other Peter. He's not a really old vampire, but I'm still really impressed that you caught that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"And you just left?" Violet exclaimed listening to Anne retelling the story.  
  
"Yeah. What else was I supposed to do? It was so creepy Violet. I mean one moment she's not there, then she is, and then she's gone again. Grandpa Spike is taking it hard." Anne sighed.  
  
"What is Spike taking hard?" Willow asked absently, walking into the living room. "Hi Anne. Violet, remember you're having dinner with your father tonight. I'll be at the Magic Box late, but you know the number if you need anything or he doesn't show up."  
  
"Mom! Dad missed dinner once, and he had a flat tire. He'll be here," Violet assured her mom.  
  
"Well, I hope you're right dear. I just know how irresponsible he can be. But what do you expect from a man who has never been good at commitment? Bye girls," Willow called as she closed the front door behind her.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know things were that bad between your parents." Anne looked over at Violet sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, well they are. They'll never talk about what happened, but the way I see it is Dad did something to betray mom's trust. Dad's great though, and I love having dinner with him. I just wish they could get along. I mean they were best friends before they got married, and now that they're divorced they have a lot of ammo against each other. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you involved in their fight. Hey, if we hurry we can still watch a movie before dad gets here."  
  
"Sure! Something insane. I don't think I could take a logical movie today."  
  
"Check, one Mel Brooks movie coming up." 


	15. How to Date

A/N I forgot to tell all of you that Shadowfax has agreed to become my Beta. This of course means I have to drag my disk across the room to her computer. It's very hard and takes lots of time and effort. Yeah Shadowfax!!!!!   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It's Friday and Anne was seriously worrying about the Bronze and that night.  
  
"Are you sure this looks okay?" Anne asked Violet and Jessica.   
  
"It's perfect." Jessica assured her. "Like the other 30 times I've told you that today. Are you ever going to be ready? The Bronze does eventually close."  
  
"I can't help it, I'm nervous." Anne insisted while finishing her lip-gloss. "Alright I'm ready."  
  
"Man, if I ever get this freaked about a guy remind me to kill someone." Jessica joked to Violet.   
  
"Oh I will," Violet smirked as they were leaving. "Lots of killing will be involved."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"He's not here!" Anne exclaimed. "I can't believe he's not here."  
  
"Why Anne," Wendy, one of the girls who had been torturing Anne at school walked up. "I never knew you'd be the type to agree to be part of a lesbian threesome. And here I thought the rumor mill had said you had a date with Peter. Where is Peter? I haven't seen him tonight. Maybe he changed his mind about dating a girl with severe psychological problems."  
  
"Wendy," Jessica stood up, "Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, I remember. You're Michael's little sister. The one that was caught at that college frat party raid last week. In the back room with half the frat between her legs."  
  
"Wow that was brutal Jess." Anne stared at her cousin.  
  
"That's nothing." Violet smiled leaning closer to Jessica, "You should see her when the remarks are really centered at us."  
  
"I just can't stand girls like that, who think they know everything." Jessica shrugged. "Hey there's Brian and Beth. Anne, Beth is Brian's girlfriend. She's really great."  
  
"Hello ladies," Brian smiled coming over with a beautiful girl. "Oh Beth, this is my niece Anne."  
  
"Anne, I've heard so much about you." Beth smiled warmly.  
  
"Well it's wonderful to meet you Beth, but I think I'll call it a night. I'm not feeling well." Anne explained standing up.  
  
"You wouldn't leave without a dance would you?" Came Peter's voice from behind her. 


	16. Relationships

Peter led Anne to the dance floor. "Sorry I was late. My mom cornered me at the door and I had to unload the dishwasher. Not the most elegant excuse, but true," Peter apologized.  
  
"That's okay. We were just having a friendly run in with Wendy. Jess totally took her down a peg, but I think it would have hurt worse if it hadn't been true." Anne smiled.  
  
"Stay away from Wendy. Out of all the girls at that school, she's the worst. Trust me I know."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
"Wait, your parents named their children Michael, Wendy, and Peter. I'm going to go with they were Peter Pan fanatics."  
  
"It's not that funny."  
  
"No, it's just that my Mom's name was Tomorrow and everyone used to call me Annie. I swear I even had a dog named Sandy. My dad used to joke that he should change his name to Daddy Warbucks."  
  
"So we both came from weird families."  
  
"Yeah, but mine's a little weirder than name choices."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"There's not much to tell. I grew up in L.A. with my cool, understanding parents and now I live here in Sunnydale with my over-protective grandpa."  
  
"Must be quite a shock for you."  
  
"It is, but I'm adjusting. I have friends here that are trying to help."   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I could go over there and tell her someone's in danger. It's Sunnydale; I'm sure we could find someone to rescue. So, it wouldn't be a complete lie." Brian said at the table.  
  
"And I could break your arm. In Sunnydale, that kind of stuff happens all the time. So, I wouldn't get in complete trouble." Jessica glared at him.  
  
"Jess is right," Beth patted Brian's arm. "I mean about letting them dance, not about hurting you. They're just dancing in a crowded room with all of us chaperoning. She'll be fine."  
  
"I guess you're right." Brian relented. "But I still can't bear to watch my little niece being oogled by some guy. I'll see you three in psych tomorrow. Night."  
  
"Why does Anne dating bother him so much?" Beth asked after Brian left. "You two know him so much better than I do."  
  
"Well it's complicated," Violet started.  
  
"It's because most members of our family go through some really bad relationships before they find the right person and Brian doesn't want Anne hurt." Jess finished. "He loves her a lot. Seeing her hurt and vulnerable again isn't on his top ten list."  
  
"I see." Beth sighed. "If you'll excuse me, there's a guy I need to go chasing after."  
  
"So what's up with you tonight?" Violet stared at Jess the only other remaining occupant of the table. "You've been bitchy to everyone. What's wrong?"  
  
"Max" Jess said gloomily.  
  
"Max? Your brother? What about Max?" Violet asked.  
  
"He's coming home." 


	17. After Thoughts

"Mom," Jessica said as she walked through the door. She was late, but she'd promised Uncle Spike and Aunt Willow that she'd walk Anne and Violet home. Besides, her mom was the coolest when it came to being out at all hours of the night; she usually was herself.  
  
"Hey midget," came an unwanted voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Max, I thought you weren't coming in till Saturday." Jess stated as she walked into the kitchen. "What, did Mandy finally kicked you out because she realized she's too good for you?"  
  
"She'll be here tomorrow. I just wanted to spend more time with my two favorite girls. But Faith left after telling me you were at the Bronze, so I made a sandwich. What's been happening in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Oh you know vampires, love triangles, spells gone wonky. Same old, same old. Oh and since you're here you can drive me and my friends to the beach tomorrow, you might as well be of some use."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"Brian, wait up." Beth called running after him.  
  
"Beth, I just really need to be alone right now."  
  
"Why? To stew in the juices that your niece is growing up? No. I know I haven't been a Scooby for very long, but I do know that you can't stop a girl from growing up. She's going to date, she's going to kiss, and eventually sex will be involved. At least she's not trying to do it behind your back. You never got this upset about Violet and Jess. So why all the drama over Anne? If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted her all to yourself."  
  
Brian tenderly kisses her. "You know that's not true. I loved my brother and I just feel like he would have wanted me to look after her."  
  
"Help her, but don't try to shelter her. She needs her space. She's just moved here and I think having someone outside the family to confide in will be good for her. Isn't that why you chose me?"  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"I dimly recall." She smiled snuggling into his arms.  
  
"Dimly? Well then let me remind you." 


	18. Mistaken Identity

"Hey, is everybody ready for the beach? Cause I am." Anne yelled as she came bursting through the Finn's front door. "Jess! Violet! Aunt Faith! Where are you?"  
  
"Faith is grocery shopping and Jess, Violet, and Brian should be back from their Saturday Psych class any minute." Max said coming into the front hall. Once he saw Anne standing there in her bikini and shades, he became pale. "Hey, I didn't know you were back in town."  
  
"Well I just moved back from L.A."  
  
"Really. That's great. I mean I'm sorry, that must be really hard on you. I thought you were happy in L.A."  
  
"I was. It is. I just had to come back considering both my parents are dead now. Look, I don't want to talk about this. So, I'm just going to wait for everybody in the living room."  
  
"I can't believe Spike is dead."  
  
"What? Grandpa Spike isn't dead. I saw him five minutes ago when I left the house."  
  
"Hey Anne. You're here. Great, that means we don't have to wait on you." Jess said bounding into the front hallway. "And I see you've met my brother Max. Max this Anne."  
  
"Tomorrow and Connor's daughter." Max finished. "God, you look so much like your mother. Your mother. You meant that Tomorrow and Connor are dead." Max realized stunned then falling to the floor.  
  
"Anne, come on." Jess nudged her towards the door. "We'll drive ourselves. I don't think he's in any condition to play chauffeur.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What was that all about? How did your brother know my parents?" Anne asked when she had gotten into the back seat with Brian; Jess was in the front seat with Violet.  
  
"Max thought Anne was Tomorrow," Jess explained to Brian and Violet.  
  
"Is he alright?" Violet asked. "He must have taken it pretty hard, finding out she's dead."  
  
"He deserves any pain Anne caused him." Brian frowned. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Brian asked looking directly at Anne.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Or I will be when someone let's me in on what just happened." Anne sighed getting frustrated.  
  
"Max dated your mother before she dated Connor." Brian explained. "Max and your dad never really liked each other."  
  
"And Brian is carrying on the tradition." Jess smiled from the front seat. "Oh I'll tease Max, but I never hated him like Brian does."  
  
"Come on," Brian urged Jess to start the car. "We'll be late picking up Beth." 


	19. Of Beaches and Hot Dogs

"Why is Peter walking toward us?" Brian asked as they were setting up their stuff at the beach.  
  
"Because I invited him." Anne stated. "Come on Brian. You've never even given him a chance. He's a real nice guy."  
  
Brian suddenly realized that he had four angry female faces staring at him. "Okay, I'll play nice! I only asked a question."   
  
"That's my guy." Beth smiled snuggling up with him on the blanket they had just put down.  
  
"Hey I'm going to get a soda, anybody want anything?" Violet asked. After a round of "No's" Violet headed off.  
  
"Hi," Peter smiled as he lightly kissed Anne on the cheek. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk."  
  
"That sounds great, but," Anne started.  
  
"Don't worry about deserting us." Jess assured her. "Beth and Brian will be making out most of the afternoon and Violet's soda will turn into an entire barbeque. We'll save you a hot dog. Now go."  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Anne smiled as she and Peter walked off.  
  
"I swear they would all fall apart without me." Jess sighed.  
  
"Hey I was thinking. How about a barbeque." Violet said coming up. "What's so funny?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So I hope I didn't keep you out too late." Peter stated. "I mean I'd hate to think that I lost the chance to date you because we were a little late."  
  
"No, my grandpa knew I was out with Violet and Jess, so he wasn't worried. Knowing there was a guy would terrify him. He kind of took my parents dating pretty hard. My mom and me look a lot like my grandma and he's just trying to protect his family from evil outside sources."  
  
"What about Brian?"  
  
"He's my uncle on my dad's side. He's just trying to pick up the responsibility of protecting me and being my dad. Sometimes I just wish both of them would lay off. That they could trust me like Jess does. I mean I love them to pieces, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"And take care of other people. I still get the feeling that you're not telling me everything about that night at the Bronze."  
  
"All families have secrets. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell you ours. In the mean time, I can already smell those hot dogs. Let's head back and eat."  
  
"Okay I'll let it drop for now, but I really hope you can trust me with your secret. I really want to know everything about you."  
  
"Well you know this." Anne smiled as she started to kiss him and the kiss deepened. 


	20. The Truth

"Max," Amanda called as she walked into the Finn House. "Max, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked rushing over to him sobbing on the couch.  
  
"Tomorrow." He cried.   
  
"What about Tomorrow?" She asked. "She's in L.A. with Connor. I talked to her a few weeks ago. She was saying they were coming here with Anne over Spring Break. Are they here? Did you and Connor have a fight? What's wrong?"  
  
"They're dead." Faith softly responded walking in with a cup of tea. "They were ambushed and killed two weeks ago. Here Max, this is soothing. It might help a little."  
  
"What are you people talking about?" Amanda asked angrily. "Tomorrow and Connor are careful. They can't get killed in an ambush. Hello! Vampires with Slayer Powers."  
  
"They did." Jess said walking in from the beach. "Anne had a vision of the attack. I'm sorry Mandy. I know you and Tomorrow were best friends."  
  
"Where's Anne?" Amanda asked. "The poor girl must be frantic."  
  
"She's staying with Spike." Faith responded. "She's helping him remember that there is a reason to cling to life. He is still taking it pretty hard though."  
  
"I have to go over there. I have to." Amanda said as she stood up from the couch and walked out the front door.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how was the beach?" Spike asked as Anne walked through the door.  
  
"Okay I guess." Anne sighed as she put her beach bag down. "We had hot dogs and it was normal. Nothing supernatural was trying to kill me."  
  
"Well that's good."   
  
"Grandpa Spike. I'll be okay. You don't have to worry every second I'm not in this house. I really can take care of myself."  
  
"I know Pet, but I'm your grandfather. Worrying is part of my job description."  
  
"And was that before or after you found out I'm turning into a Slayer?"  
  
"It was before you were even out of your mother's stomach. Annie, we always knew you'd be different some how. With our family tree, it's hard to be normal. And you had the only Slayer/Vampire hybrid in the world for a mother. Your parents knew that you were going to become a force in the fight they just didn't know that you had already started. They would have been so proud of you. I know you have to fight and I know you'll be careful, but I'm always going to worry. It's just my way of showing I love you and it wouldn't matter if you didn't look like Buffy. You're my granddaughter and I'd love you no matter what." 


	21. The Magic Box

"You don't have to help out in the store," Violet said as she saw Anne alphabetizing the latest collection of books being stocked in the Magic Box.  
  
"I want to," Anne insisted. "That Amanda is starting to annoy me with all her attention and concerned looks. I'm afraid I might be tempted to hurt her intentionally if I spent any more time with her. Besides, my mom always helped out when she was growing up. I just want to reconnect to what it was like growing up in Sunnydale. I missed this growing up in L.A."  
  
"No you didn't." Violet grumbled. "Helping out in the Magic Box and researching are the most boring parts of being a Scooby. There is a reason your mom started her singing and movie career to get out of this place. She knew that, like me, she'd be in charge of this place when she was old enough."  
  
"And you are going to keep it running perfectly," Willow smiled coming in from the back room. "Hello Anne. It's so sweet that you want to help out."  
  
"Aunt Willow, my mom said that Grandpa Giles started the Magic Box and that he left it to you, Grandma Buffy, and Uncle Xander. So does that mean that it all belongs to you now?" Anne asked.  
  
"Well it's a little more complicated than that." Willow sighed and sat down at the research table. "When Tomorrow and Connor were still very little and Xander and I were trying to have Violet, we knew that the children were the most important things in our lives. So even though a lot of the money goes to basic stocking and restocking items and keeping up with mortgages and taxes, what we could save and put aside was turned into a trust fund for all of the kids. That includes you sweetie. I know Connor and Tomorrow would have used their own money to put you through college, but it was always there for you, like it's been for all the kids. Well I'm sorry to leave you girls working so hard, but it's Tuesday and I need to be out of here by five."  
  
"Why's your mom disappearing so fast?" Anne asked Violet. "I thought she liked staying late."   
  
"That's when dad isn't supposed to be showing up." Violet rolled her eyes. "They decided that since neither one of them wanted to give up the shop totally they would be here at different times. Five starts dad's time after he gets off work at his construction site."  
  
"Hey girls." Xander smiled as he walked in, then looked around nervously. "Is the coast clear?"  
  
"Yeah mom's gone." Violet assured him.  
  
"So how's everything?" Xander asked as he came over and hugged Violet. "No one causing you any problems at that evil college?"  
  
"No dad. It tends to be quiet on campus when you stay away from the frat parties." Violet smiled, glad to be bantering with her dad.  
  
"See that's what I tried to tell your mother and Buffy when they went there, but would they listen?" Xander asked while both girls shrugged their shoulders. "I'm just glad you and Jess are more open to explinations and forgive people for their mistakes."  
  
"Oh trust me dad," Violet smiled. "We're more open minded than you think." 


	22. Conspiracy

"She what?" Jessica asked Violet.  
  
"Anne thinks that we need to give my parents a good old fashion parent trap. Think about divorced parents that need a little shove to get back together. I don't know why we didn't think of it before."  
  
"Maybe because your mother could teleport herself out of there after kicking your father's ass."  
  
"But all witches lose their powers on April Fools Day which is only a few days away. So we just get them locked up together and let them work it out."  
  
"Well I think it's pointless, but you know I'm in."  
  
"Great, Anne and I already have Brian and Beth and Anne is going to talk to Peter."  
  
"Well this is going to be a great triple date."  
  
"Ah, is my baby scared of a little conspiracy?"  
  
"Bite Me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So we need your help." Anne finished telling Peter.  
  
"Well I'll help for you, but I don't know how much use I'm going to be."  
  
"Oh you are vital to my existence and therefore to the plan." Anne smiled as they kissed.  
  
"Good then he can come with us," came a voice Anne had only heard in her worst vision- the man had killed her parents. Suddenly everything went black. 


	23. Vincent

"Ah, good you're awake," Vincent smiled. "I was afraid that the chloroform had killed you."  
  
"Yeah that would have been terrible." Anne groaned as she sat up. "Another death on your hands and it wouldn't even have been on purpose."  
  
"Careful. Look where that smart mouth and attitude got your mother."  
  
"You son of a bitch. Since you didn't kill me, you want me alive for some reason. Now you wouldn't be stupid enough to assume I'd help you. So, what is it? Ransom? Revenge? Rape? Anything starting with an R? Because you can forget it. I'm seventy five percent Scourge of Europe, and you don't get that way by letting the bad guy win."  
  
"I'm quite aware of your family heritage. As is any vampire who can read a book or watch a movie. Your family has publicized us right into the mainstream."  
  
"That's why you killed my parents. Because of the Slayer Movies."  
  
"They were showing people how to kill us. Your grandfather's books were amusing strolls down memory lane until he lost the Slayer. Then suddenly his books became guidebooks on how to kill us. 'My wife was a Slayer, here's how she dusted vampires on a daily basis and then snuggled into bed with one.' Hypocrites. Your whole family are hypocrites. How many people have they killed over the years? How many apocalypses did they create themselves? The world would be better off without the entire lot of them."  
  
"Yeah because you're such a humanitarian."  
  
"You on the other hand had promise. You fought to protect the people you cared about. You grew up in a convent with morals and values. Then you fell in love with him and suddenly work isn't the entire world anymore. That love emotion destroyed your family not vampires. Love is what released Angelus. Love is what made your parents bind their powers, making their death easier. Love is what keeps your grandfather, one of the most powerful vampires of all time, locked up in his house writing his dead wife's biography while waiting for his dead daughter's last movie to come out. All because of this disease called love. Loved destroyed William the Bloody."  
  
"You're wrong! Love is what made my grandfather and my entire family so great. Love is what gets you up in the morning and makes you survive everything that life throws at you, because you know that love will always be there to help you. My grandfather is not weak, he's the strongest man I know! And he's going to kick your ass because he's right behind you." 


	24. The Battle

"I thought you were supposed to come straight home from Violet's house," Spike yelled at Anne while they fought Vincent.  
  
"Well there's this little thing that happened called kidnapping. It's not like I could call, unconscious and with no phone."  
  
"Yeah, and the boy over there just happened to be in the way of the kidnapping."  
  
"Leave Peter out of it! I was just talking to him about a project we were working on when the insane one showed up. You searched all over L.A. for him when we knew he was going to come after me. Why? Because of your books."  
  
"Annie, you are not too old to be grounded. I've been very lenient with you, because I knew you were adjusting to life in Sunnydale, but I will not have that kind of attitude from you."  
  
"Why not? You're the reason my parents died. If it wasn't for you I'd still be in L.A. with my parents."  
  
Completely forgetting Vincent, the villain escaped unnoticed while they stood glaring at each other.   
  
"Great you let him escape! He's going to come after you again and next time I might not be able to stop him from killing you," Spike threaten.  
  
"He wasn't going to kill me. He needs me for some reason. Besides, he's pissed at you not me. I wasn't the one who wrote those books." Anne countered.  
  
"Fine, I'll never try to save you again. I'll just leave you and your boyfriend to get killed next time."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Spike stormed off and Anne went over to Peter's still unconscious body.   
  
"Well, that went well." 


	25. Picking up the Pieces

"Anne" Peter moaned as he shifted slightly in her arms.  
  
"Peter, you're going to be okay. I'm right here. Please wake up." Anne sighed worriedly. She had been here since Grandpa Spike left, worrying about Peter.  
  
As if in answer to her prayers, Peter's eyes slowly opened. "Where are we?"  
  
"A warehouse. That man was a friend of my family. He thought this would be a funny prank. He just went too far. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I still feel a little woozy but other than that."  
  
"I am so sorry you had to be involved in this."  
  
"Hey, I wanted to learn more about you. I now know family friends knock you unconscious as a gag. Disturbing, but not as disturbing as seeing Wendy in the morning before she's put on her make-up."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Anne, what's up?" Jess tried to smile as she opened the door a crack. Max and Amanda had decided to take Mom out to dinner so she had invited Violet over for quality time.  
  
"Oh the guy who killed my parents attacked me and Peter. Peter's now at home swearing he's fine and he wants to see me again on Friday. Grandpa Spike showed up and we had a big fight. I'm not sure which hurt him worse me dating Peter behind his back or me lashing out at him after I found out the guy killed my parents because they made the Slayer Movies, either way I can't go home tonight. Can I crash here? A slayer staying with other slayers makes much more sense than living with a vampire anyway."  
  
"Well..." Jess stuttered not knowing what to say. She couldn't turn Anne out when she obviously needed her, but Violet was upstairs.  
  
"Jess, is that Anne at the door?" Violet called coming downstairs fully dressed.  
  
"Yeah, she just got attacked by the vampire that killed her parents and had a fight with Uncle Spike." Jess explained.  
  
"Well let her in." Violet insisted.  
  
"Oh you two were alone and I'm interrupting. You know on second thought Brian's couch isn't that bad." Anne started walking away.  
  
"Anne, come on in." Jess insisted. 


	26. Parent Trap

"Is everything ready?" Violet asked   
  
"Shh! Yes, your mom's already in position." Jess whispered.  
  
Anne giggled. "I can't believe we're doing this."  
  
"Yeah, well we would have never done it without you." Brian hugged his niece. "We're lucky to have you back." He looked over at Peter and smiled. "All of us."  
  
"Did I just imagine it or did my guy actually just give up claim as being the only guy in the group." Beth asked in shock.  
  
"Well another guy was going to have to be in the group sometime. Besides Peter kind of grows on you. But if you do anything to hurt Anne, I swear..."  
  
"Ah, That's the uncle I know! Brian, he's not going to hurt me."  
  
"See," Peter smiled putting his arms around Anne.  
  
"Or else I'll hurt him myself." Anne assured him.  
  
"That's my niece" Brian smiled.  
  
"Will you all shut up," Jess glared at them. "Uncle Xander just arrived."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Will, I thought Violet was meeting me here." Xander smiled at his ex-wife. "But this is a nice surprise."  
  
"What are you talking about? Violet said she was meeting me here. I have no intention of being in the same room as you for longer than necessary." Willow glared at him.  
  
"Will, come on its been six years. Eventually we are going to have to make some kind of peace. Countries that have been at war take less time to have negotiations."  
  
"Fine, I'm prepared to listen to your groveling."  
  
"My groveling? Look, I made a mistake. I admit I totally screwed up, but I'm not the one who has been holding the grudge."  
  
"So I was supposed to run back to you saying I forgave everything you put me through? You hurt me Xander. More than I thought was possible and I've had some bad break-ups."   
  
"I know Will. That's why I stayed away, but I believe it's time to talk. I'm not asking you to forgive everything with Anya. That would be impossible, but we at least need to be better than we have been. We were best friends. And I know it sounds corny, but I've really missed my best friend. The person who I could always talk out my problems with. You left and I had no support system left. You and Violet were my life and I lost that. I just want a chance to get my life back."  
  
"Well I'm not saying it'll be easy, but if you're really up for it. We could have a family dinner next week. Start the peace talks with a neutral nation there."  
  
"Thank you Willow. I had better go before Violet shows up, so you guys can talk."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I missed having a best friend too." 


	27. Understanding

"Cordy, I need help," Spike sighed pacing the room. "Annie is completely out of control. I come to rescue her from a vampire that's kidnapped her and a boyfriend, I didn't even know about, and she yells at me."  
  
"So you've met Peter."  
  
"The Vampire?"  
  
"No her boyfriend. Honestly, are you that out of the loop?"  
  
"You knew about him?"  
  
"Spike, do you remember what it was like when Tomorrow was in high school?"  
  
"Yeah we trained, we laughed, we fought. We were close."  
  
"Okay in this reality. She dated and slept with Max behind your back, had a music career, was turned and bonded to Connor, and through all that, you didn't know until after the fact. Why? Because you are overprotective and fly off the handle when you think anything has a chance of hurting your baby. Now that you're a grandfather, you're worse. Anne's not Tomorrow. Yes, she's your responsibility, but give the girl a chance to prove herself. Peter's nice. Everybody but you already likes him. Anne could have gotten out of that vampire's grasp without her grandfather running in to save the day. She's a big girl, Spike. Treat her like one."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Grandpa?" Anne tiptoed into the house.  
  
"Yes" came Spike's voice from the den making Anne jump. "What is it?" Spike asked coming out.   
  
"I just got a package from the studio. It's the preliminary copy of Slayer III. They thought we should have executive power over whether it gets released or not."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I was just wondering if you'd like to watch it with me. I don't think I could watch it alone."  
  
"Of course Annie, I mean Anne. Hey, maybe afterwards we can go patrolling together. I mean if you want to go patrolling with your old grandpa."  
  
"I'd love to! And Grandpa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault that mom died. I'm sorry I said that. I was just really upset and it was unfair to take it out on you."  
  
"I understand pet."  
  
"And maybe you calling me Annie isn't such a bad thing."  
  
"Really?" Spike smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't catch on with everybody else."  
  
"Don't worry I won't let anybody else call my Annie, Annie, except maybe that Peter fellow. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy, maybe I should give him a chance."  
  
Anne hugged her grandpa, "Grandpa, no one ever understands me quite like you."  
  
"I try Annie, I try." 


	28. Resolution

Okay I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I'm going back in the timeline and writing for Tomorrow and Connor again. The bad news is this is the end of Anne and I'm not sure I'm going to write anymore of her. Oh and I've been writing songfics again. My Faith one, 'Face the Slayer', is really good and 'Disappearing Boyfriend' made Shadowfax laugh.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"Hey Vincent!" Anne smiled. "I bet you never thought we'd find you."  
After a night of recon, Anne and Spike had found Vincent's hideout. But so as not to underestimate him, they had waited until dawn to attack.  
  
"Annie, I still don't know how Tomorrow could put this lotion on everyday."  
  
"Well it was a matter of that or becoming dust on the set."  
  
"It's just so unbearable."  
  
"Well after a while I think mom and dad got used to it. They never complained about it in front of me. Now can we please just dust this guy? Peter said he was going to call me and Jess was talking about a Bronze trip tonight."  
  
"It's a school night."  
  
"Yeah and mom stayed home on school nights. You'll have to do better than that."  
  
"Fine go have fun, but be safe."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Anne smiled as her crossbow broke the blacken window showering the whole room in light.  
  
"Nicely done, you know I kind of like this no burning in sunlight thing. Maybe I should try Willow's lotion more often," Spike smiled stepping over Vincent's ashes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah then maybe we could do some normal grandfather/granddaughter things during the day."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they got home, Anne checked her two answering machine messages.  
  
"Hey Anne," Violet's voice came over the phone. "Just wanted to remind you of the Bronzing tonight and to let you know that the peace dinner went great. Not dad-moving-back-in great, but I'm taking it one step at a time. Call me."  
  
"Well baby since you're not picking up the phone you must be out." Peter's voice smiled. "I'll catch you tonight at the Bronze. Love you."  
  
"Love you," Spike repeated standing behind her. "I know, 'don't do the whole protective thing,' but I would really like to meet this guy, again, when he is conscious."  
"Of course you can meet him, after all, the two most important guys in my life should get along." Anne smiled as she hugged her grandfather. "Now I really have to get ready for the Bronze."  
  
"Nothing to short or revealing."  
  
"Grandpa," Anne warned.   
  
Spike smiled. Things were definitely different with Annie around. Somehow, when she was here things seemed better, less lonely, and he had her for the rest of her life. "Annie, you are not wearing that." It just depended on how long she was going to live. 


End file.
